Race Against Time
by Katief20
Summary: Nick Rowan and his colleagues are in a desperate race against time trying to trace delinquent teenagers and a quantity of missing dynamite. Then a young child goes missing. As time runs out the two investigations collide to create an explosive and spectacular finale and Nick is forced to place his own life on the line. Thank you for reviewing x
1. Chapter 1

Looking up from the village of Aidensfield, towards the high moors High Peak Quarry was clearly visible, a deep gaping hole in the skyline. The quarry workings were leased to the Quarry Directors, from Lord Ashfordly as it was his land upon which the natural stone was quarried from in the same way as he ultimately owned the coal mines beneath the moors. It was these rich natural reserves which funded the Ashfordly fortunes.

Whilst the quarry might be ugly to look upon it was a good source of work for locals and therefore they were not inclined to look disfavourably upon it.

This particular morning Harry Foster who worked at the quarry as foreman left the site office. He walked over to a securely locked shed deliberately standing away from the main offices. On the door was a clear sign – "Explosives! No unauthorised Entry!"

Two padlocks kept the door secured. Humming to himself Harry unlocked both of these and stepped into the shed.

The dynamite they used at the quarry was kept in locked steel cabinets and any removed had to be accounted for in the log book. Harry carefully unlocked one of the cabinets.

But before he could get any further he heard shouting out in the main yard. As he went to the door of the shed he was met by the assistant foreman Bert Jackson.

"Harry, one o't' lads has just keeled right over. Looks like a heart attack! Its bad - he's not breathing."

Harry followed him at a run crucially leaving the shed and cabinet unlocked.

* * *

Two hours later Nick Rowan and Sergeant Blaketon were stood outside the same shed talking to an agitated Harry and his boss the Quarry Director Mr Kenyon.

"So let me get this right sir," Blaketon said. "You left the dynamite unlocked and unattended."

"I was distracted – one of the lads were taken real bad. I weren't gone that long."

"Long enough though sir," Nick pointed out.

"Its very unlike Harry," Kenyon said quietly. "I think in the circumstances –"

"The shed was left unlocked as was the cabinet, and by the time you, Mr Foster, returned a significant amount of high explosive was missing," Nick replied. "You say you weren't gone long but it was long enough."

"And definitely none of the lads have taken it and not signed it out," Kenyon demanded of Jackson.

"No sir, I've checked. Wherever the dynamite is, its not here."

Blaketon and Nick exchanged glances.

Nick said, "I've had reports from you before of kids messing around up here. Do you think they may have been hanging about, seen you leave the shed and swiped some of the dynamite?"

"Its possible," agreed Harry.

"We still cannot rule out it has been appropriated by one of your employees for their own purposes," Blaketon pointed out. "So we'll need a list of all your current and previous staff please. And we will need to conduct thorough searches of staff, lockers and personal vehicles before anyone leaves this site."

"How volatile is this stuff?" Nick asked.

Harry and Kenyon looked at each other.

"Very," said Kenyon in low tones. "Just keeping it at the wrong temperature could spark an explosion. That's one of the reasons we keep the storage shed on its own over here."

"And in the quantity that has been taken?" asked Blaketon.

Harry swallowed. "If it all went off together-" he stopped

"It would make the atomic bomb look rather tame, Sergeant," Kenyon finished for him.

Blaketon took a deep breath. "Right. We'd best get on and find it hadn't we?" He looked at Nick. "Best get young Bellamy up here or else these searches are going to take all night."

* * *

Joseph Buckley farmed at High Peak Farm just across the moor from the Quarry. As he had done for many years Joseph was out on foot checking his sheep with his dog by his side. Turning to head for home Joseph's attention was caught. Ahead in the distance was a natural hollow in the hill. Two figures came running out of the hollow, running as if for their very lives. Then they both hit the ground lying with their hands over their heads. And next thing Joseph knew was a powerful explosion which knocked him clean off his feet. It was something he had never experienced since his days in the Army during the Second World War.

He lay on the ground for a few minutes his dog whimpering by his side from fear. Joseph put a hand out. "All right lad, Ah know. Easy."

Slowly he got to his feet feeling very shaken. The two figures he had seen got up from their lying prone positions and took off across the moor paying no heed to Joseph's cry to them to Stop!

* * *

Back at the Quarry with Phil's help the searches were in full swing. Blaketon was searching vehicles, while Nick and Phil were conducting personal searches of the workers including their lockers and bags. They expected some grumbling but the lads were very co-operative seeming to more than realise the severity of the situation. But as the lads wound up their searches in the site offices, Blaketon came in looking grim. He looked queryingly at Phil and Nick who shook their heads.

"Just had a radio call from Ventress at the station," Blaketon explained. "Sounds like some of the missing dynamite has turned up already. Joseph Buckley, High Peak Farm. Was out checking his stock when he saw two lads running for it across the moor. Next thing there's an explosion." He paused. "A big one apparently."

"Is Joseph all right?" Nick asked quickly.

"Knocked off his feet but he reckons so. So were the two lads he saw. Last thing Joseph saw of them they were hightailing it across the moor."

"So it looks as though its kids who've got hold of the dynamite then?" Nick paused. "I wonder if they've blown up what they had or whether they've still got some left?"

"We'll know when we see the size of the crater they've left behind!" Blaketon said grimly. "I take it you've found nothing here?"

"No sarge," Phil replied. "And we've searched the lot even Kenyon himself!"

"Aye. Well this just gets better and better doesn't it? We've got two delinquents loose out there with enough explosive to start World War Three!" Blaketon turned to the door. "With me Rowan. You finish up here Bellamy."

* * *

A little later Nick and his Sergeant were surveying the area where the explosive had been lit.

"What do you think Rowan?" Blaketon asked.

Nick shook his head. "Looking at this only a small amount of explosive was used. They must still have a significant amount in their possession."

"Aye." Blaketon paused. "Done enough damage hasn't it for a small amount? Think if those tearways have the rest of their haul stashed in the garage or the shed…." He left the rest of his sentence unfinished.

They looked back at Joseph Buckley standing a little to one side.

"You all right Joseph?" Nick asked him.

"Aye Mr Rowan. Me and t'dog'll live to tell the tale I reckon."

"And you didn't' get a good look at these two lads?"

"Nay. Just saw their hides as they legged it over t'moor. I got the impression they were a bit older like, not young uns. But more n' that I couldn't say."

* * *

Claude Greengrass was coming out of his barn when he saw Nick Rowan's motorbike pull up in his yard. "What do you want?" he asked grumpily.

"Good to see you and all Claude," Nick said getting off the bike.

"Blaketon sent you has he?"

"Not this time, not directly anyway." Nick paused. "I'm talking to everyone in the village Claude not just you. This is serious."

"Oh aye?"

"Dynamite has gone missing from the quarry at High Peak. A significant amount highly unstable."

"Well it weren't me as took it!"

"We think its local kids. Joseph Buckley saw two lads setting some off on the moor. He wasn't near enough to see who they were or get a description and the amount they set off isn't what they took. We reckon they must have stashed the rest somewhere." Nick nodded at Claude's barn. "A barn, a shed."

"And how much have they took, like?" Claude asked curiously.

"Enough that if it goes off in one go Aidensfield probably won't be on the map any longer," Nick replied. "I need help here Claude. Check your barn, keep it locked. Let me know if you hear or see anything."

"And if I did hear summat – or know summat about summat – which I don't - would I get a reward like?"

"Its called doing your civic duty Claude. That's your reward!"


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Nick was in the kitchen of the police house gulping down a cup of tea and grabbing a bit of toast at the same time. Kate was sitting at the table eating her breakfast in a more leisurely fashion.

"You'll give yourself indigestion," she pointed out. Looking over at him she went on, "What happens today?"

"We've got Bomb Disposal helping us out," Nick said. "I'm going into schools today to talk to the kids. We're doing house to house – putting people on alert, that sort of thing. Might cause a panic but time is not on our side.

"Well I'm on my rounds later," Kate told him. "If I hear anything I think might be of use I'll let you know."

"Thanks love."

* * *

Nick's first job that morning was to call into the village school in Aidensfield and speak to the children there. There were two aims to this. Did they know anything about the dynamite? Did they think their brothers or even sisters might know something of its whereabouts? And finally the other aim was prevention. Telling the children what the dynamite might look like and warning them against going near it or picking it up should they come across it and urging them of the importance of telling an adult about what they had found.

However before he got to the village itself he passed the small row of railway cottages and as he drew level with the end one a lady he knew as Mrs Brewster came out and flagged him down. She was very agitated.

"Oh Mr Rowan, thank goodness!" she gasped as Nick pulled in and turned off the bike engine. "Its Timothy me eldest. He's nine Mr Rowan. He went off to school as usual like this morning but the school have rung to say he's not there. Where can he be Mr Rowan? I can't go and look because I've got me other one Jane in there and she' been right poorly, I can't leave her and –"

"All right, Mrs Brewster, its all right," Nick said gently. "Has he ever done anything like this before?"

"No, no he hasn't. But he weren't himself last night or the night before. In fact he's been off for a few weeks. Right quiet like."

Nick nodded. "Well lets not panic too much. I'll have a look around the village, see if I can find him skulking around somewhere. I'll get back to you – what's your phone number Mrs Brewster?"

"Aidensfield 251."

"Thanks. Try not to worry." Nick kicked the bike into gear and headed off towards the village.

* * *

His quarry was amazingly easy to find. Nick spotted him kicking a tin can around by the bus shelter on the village green. Young Timothy saw the policeman – and ran down the nearest alleyway.

Nick had been expecting this and did not get off the bike and follow Timothy as the lad might have expected. The reason why became apparent. As Timothy careered out of the other end of the alleyway Nick Rowan was there sitting on the motorbike patiently waiting for him to reappear having merely ridden around the corner to head him off.

Timothy skidded to a halt and looked over his shoulder as if to run back up the alleyway again.

"We could play at this all day if you like," Nick said mildly, "but I've more important things to do and your mum needs to know where you are!"

Timothy stood still, shoulders drooping. Nick got off the bike and put a hand on the lad's shoulder just in case he got the idea of bolting again.

"Am I in trouble?" Tim asked.

"Well you're probably in a bit of hot water. Your Mum is in a right panic – school have phoned her asking where you are." Nick paused. "I'm going up to the school now as it happens so you can come with me."

Tim suddenly looked brighter. "On your motorbike?"

"Walking."

"Oh."

Nick reached for the radio. "But first I'm going to radio in and ask one of my colleagues to phone your Mum and tell her I've got you and I'm dropping you at school." He looked at Tim. "Why didn't you go into school then?"

The boy shrugged. "Don't like school."

"Any particular reason?"

"Can't do me sums. Find them hard and everyone laughs at me like. Same wi' me reading and stuff."

"Have you told your teachers you're having problems?" Nick asked gently.

"Nah."

Nick looked thoughtfully at him then turned to make the radio call in.

* * *

The headteacher at Aidensfield Junior School was Miss Benson. She was fairly new to the post having only been in authority for the last three terms. She was a rather formidable lady in her fifties, hair tied back in a severe bun. She was behind her desk in her study, Nick was standing on the opposite side. She had not invited him to sit down and now she glared at the policeman over her glasses. Nick was totally unmoved by her glare which she seemed to find disconcerting.

"You really need to speak to _all _the children Mr Rowan?" she said in weary tones

"Yes Miss Benson." Nick looked at her. "You surely can appreciate just why."

"But you say the boys that were seen setting off the dynamite were older boys."

"Yeah. Who may have younger brothers or sisters in this school."

"I suppose."

"The other reason I want to speak to the children is to warn them against picking up the dynamite or going near it at all should they happen to find it by mistake," Nick went on.

"Is that likely?"

"It could well be, yes. I'm sorry Miss Benson but I insist on this. I need to speak to all of the children as a matter of the most extreme urgency."

"Very well Constable." She got up from behind her desk.

"One other thing. Timothy Brewster."

"Yes?"

"I found him in the village this morning. Not wanting to come to school. I've walked him in of course but he's not a happy child Miss Benson. He told me he's struggling at school and finds his work difficult."

"Mr Rowan. I do not attempt to take a hand in police investigations or interfere with police work. May I suggest you reciprocate and leave school matters in the hands of schoolteachers?"

"With respect, Miss Benson, when the child's mother tells me he is missing because he's ducked out of school and I have to find him and walk him to school to make sure he gets here, that becomes police business." Nick hesitated then thought may as well hang for a sheep as a lamb. "And as for not interfering with police work, if you do not feel able to assist with our ongoing enquiry into the missing explosives, I will take the view that is interference with a very serious police matter!"

* * *

Kate seated behind her desk at the village surgery groaned as Nick sitting opposite her with a cup of tea relayed the story back to her. They were sharing a lunchtime sandwich together.

"I can't believe you took on the formidable Miss Benson. She'll complain about you, you know," Kate said darkly.

Nick said, "She already has."

"To who? Blaketon?"

"Yeah. Luckily she wound him up the wrong way as well so he wasn't minded to take much notice of her." Nick gave a rueful grin. "Shouldn't have let her get under my skin I suppose."

"She's the wrong sort of person to be in charge of young children," Kate said in all seriousness.

"I think Tim Brewster needs help and a bit of support to bring him on with his lessons," Nick replied. "Then maybe he'd be a bit happier about going into school. But he's not going to get that from Miss Benson. Even if his class teacher tries to help him she can't do much without support from the Head."

"No." Kate looked thoughtful. "Did he say whether he had always found school difficult or worse recently?"

"Worse recently as far as I can tell," Nick said.

"I'm still making house calls there as their youngest has been poorly with bronchitis. I'll have a word with Mrs Brewster about Tim while I'm there and see if we can get to the bottom of things. There may well be a simple physical reason why Tim is struggling." Kate finished her sandwich. "How did you go on with the kids in terms of finding the dynamite?"

"I talked to them, they listened." Nick shrugged. "Its not got us any closer to finding the stuff but the last thing we want is a child picking up a stick of dynamite. If it prevents that, we'll have achieved something."

* * *

When Tim Brewster got home from school that day trouble was waiting in spades.

"Oh Tim," his mother reproached him, "why for heaven's sake? Mr Rowan has more to do than chasing you around the village!"

"You've had your mother worried sick!" his father berated him. "As if we haven't enough on our plates with your sister having been so poorly like. It's not good enough!"

"I'm sorry," Tim mumbled. "It won't happen again."

"No. You're right, it won't because tomorrow I'm walking you to that school myself!" his father snapped.

"Ah, Dad, all the other kids'll laugh at me being walked to school!"

"Well you should have thought of that shouldn't you before your little escapade!"

Mrs Brewster put a hand on her husband's arm soothingly. "All right Ted." She looked at her son. "Why Tim? Why did you not want to go to school today?"

The boy shrugged.

"Answer your mother!"

"I – I can't do it, I can't do the sums and the reading or the writing Mam!"

"Well you won't learn if you don't go will you?" His father brought his hand down on the table. "I'll walk you to school tomorrow and you'll stay there boy or you'll wish you'd never been born!"


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning, Nick was getting ready for work. He was sat on the bed knotting his tie. Kate came into the bedroom, still in nightclothes, and with two mugs of tea.

"Here have this." She passed him one of the mugs and seated herself on the window seat regarding him seriously.

He looked at her. "What?"

"You look tired."

"Yeah. Just a bit worried that's all."

"I can understand that. But this isn't just down to you, you know. You don't have to take all the strain yourself."

"I know. But the likelihood is, is that dynamite is in Aidensfield somewhere. And one way or the other its going to turn up." Nick sighed in frustration. "Hopefully without taking half the village with it. Although in truth that's not what worries me so much. Its just whether anyone gets hurt or killed in the process."

"What's the plan for today?"

Nick was about to reply when the phone rang. He grinned ruefully. "Whatever the plans were for today it looks like they might be going out of the window!"

He went downstairs to answer the phone. Kate went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth humming to herself. She turned as Nick came to the bathroom door looking tense.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"That was Tim Brewster's Dad. Tim's gone missing. It looks like he's took off in the night. Took some bits and pieces with him – a change of clothes and some food."

Kate looked stunned at Nick.

"He's run away?"

"Yeah. Looks like. I'd best get over there." Nick sighed. "Missing dynamite and now a missing child. Blaketon's going to love this."

* * *

Tim Brewster's friend at school was Derek Bottomley, a steady, dependable sort of lad. His parents had a smallholding just outside the village on the edge of the Ashfordly Estate.

Derek had done his morning jobs for his parents which included feeding the hens and then set off for school. But as he went down the lane he heard a "Psst!" and then Tim Brewster's head came over the wall adjoining the lane.

"I didn't know you were meeting me this morning!" Derek looked puzzled. "Eh, why aren't you in your uniform?"

"I've run off from home," Tim said. "I'm not going back! And I'm not going to that school again either!"

Derek looked troubled. "What do you mean – you're not going home again?"

"No! They don't care any road. Me Dad does nowt but give out to me. Derek I need somewhere to stay for a day or two like. Can I use your barn?"

This barn was in the field in which Tim stood. The field was on a slope and the barn was at the top of the slope. It was a large structure with a hayloft and a bit dilapidated. At the moment Mr Bottomley was rarely using it except for storing some feed and the tractor. It was however bedded down with straw and was water-tight.

"To stay in like?" Derek asked.

"Aye."

Derek thought. Then he said, "Eh, it'd be a bit of fun like wouldn't it? I could bring you food and stuff."

"No one would have to know I was in there."

"I won't tell anyone." Derek vaulted over the wall. "Come on! Lets get up there before anyone sees yer!"

Like two puppies the pair scampered up to the barn all thoughts of school and parents far from their minds.

* * *

It was very surreal but again Nick found himself on the wrong side of Miss Benson's desk being subjected to her steely glare.

"You want to speak to the children – again- Constable?"

"Yes Miss Benson. Tim Brewster is missing and we need to find him. Its just possible one of the children may know where he is."

"His close friend is Derek Bottomley but Derek has already told you he hasn't seen Timothy."

"Still. Miss Benson. I need your co-operation here."

"Its utterly amazing Constable how you seem to think you will find the answer to all of your inquiries here in this school." Miss Benson got up from her desk with a sigh which indicated her feelings very clearly.

* * *

As he left the school and went over to the motorbike Nick was not surprised when Blaketon's car pulled up alongside.

"Any luck with finding our errant schoolboy Rowan?"

"No Sarge. The kids are denying having seen Tim Brewster at all. Have we got the dog teams on the way Sarge?"

"Aye." Blaketon looked irritated. "I want you to co-ordinate the search teams Rowan. And we've still got our dynamite to find remember.."

"Yeah. I just hope our missing boy and the missing dynamite don't find each other Sarge."

They regarded each other solemnly recognising this was not a total impossibility.

* * *

Nick called in at the Brewsters to update them. Mrs Brewster was sitting at the kitchen table fighting back tears. Mr Brewster was pacing the kitchen clearly uptight and angry. Nick sat opposite Mrs Brewster wishing he could give her some comfort.

"I still think he will come home Mrs Brewster. When he's tired and hungry."

"I'll tan his hide when he does!" Mr Brewster said tensely.

"Please Ted! If he's run off, he's done it for a reason. He's not been a happy boy for months. I should have done more and tried to find out why!" Mrs Brewster wiped her eyes.

"All right Mrs Brewster. We'll get to the bottom of this I promise," Nick said gently.

"You've got that much on your plate as it is Mr Rowan with that missing explosive," Mrs Brewster replied, "without our Tim causing bother and all."

"That's neither here nor there," Nick said. "Your son's welfare comes above all that and we won't cut corners to find him. I'm going to take out some search teams now and we'll see what we can turn up."

"I'd like to come out with yer," Ted Brewster said.

"Its best you wait here Mr Brewster," Nick replied. "I know you want to help but you're best off here with your wife right now."

The man sat down at the table suddenly looking exhausted.

"I might shout and that Mr Rowan," he said, "but its just I'm that worried. And I don't understand what's been going on in his head, why he's struggling so much with his lessons and that."

"We do need to get to the bottom of it all," Nick said, "but right now our biggest priority is finding Tim." He got to his feet. "We'll keep you updated."

* * *

Kate Rowan had also been to the school in search of answers of her own. She went to speak to Tim's class teacher Rhona Crossley who was in her thirties and much more approachable than the fearsome Miss Benson.

Kate sat on a table in Rhona's class room as they discussed the matter of Tim Brewster.

"Tim has been struggling Dr Rowan," Rhona said. "He can barely make words out on a board."

"Eyesight?" Kate asked.

"I did wonder." The woman sighed. "I did mention it to Miss Benson. I wondered if we should approach Tim's mum about it but she, Miss Benson, just seemed to think Tim was trying it on."

"Really?" Kate's voice was full of meaning.

"I have to work here Dr Rowan," the woman said quietly.

"I understand that." Kate bit her lip. "But if it is Tim's eyesight that is causing the problem and this situation has been allowed to go on unchecked – well it really isn't good enough. And now we are in the position where he has chosen to run away to avoid school altogether."

"We've let him down haven't we?" Miss Crossley said miserably.

Kate looked at her in sympathy. "I do appreciate your position Miss Crossley and I don't hold you to blame," she replied. "But I do know one or two of the governors of the school and I am going to be raising this with them. I will be strongly suggesting that Miss Benson is advised to adopt a – more – sympathetic line. Authority is one thing but sometimes, especially with young children, a gentler approach is needed."

* * *

Derek Bottomley came to see Tim in the barn after school.

"Got you some bread 'n'jam," he said giving Tim a paper bag. "I've got you a blanket here look and there's a glass here – you can get water from the tap at the back o't' barn."

"No one knows I'm here do they?" Tim asked anxiously.

"Nah. T'bobby were in t'school today asking questions and he asked me right out had I seen yer but I said I hadn't." Derek sat down in the straw opposite Tim. "Eh, been out looking for yer with dogs and everything. If they come this way you'll have ter go up in't'hayloft and hide up there."

"I won't be here that long," Tim said, "I'm going to try and get to me granny's. She'll know what to do. She lives in Manchester."

"How will yer get there then?" asked Derek.

"Get the train, daftie!"

"Wi' no money – daftie!"

Tim sighed. "Can yer help out?"

Derek thought, then said, "Me mam keeps money in a jar for emergencies like. I could take that. It'd be missed but she ne'er locks the door to the house. She'd just think someone passing had nicked it like."

"When can yer get it for me?"

"Tomorrow sometime. Would that be all right?"

"Aye. I need to get to Scarborough though and get the train from there. If I try getting on t'train in Aidensfield I'll be stopped."

"Well – how will you get to Scarborough?"

Tim thought. "I could sneak a ride on a lorry or summat. I'll work that out Derek. You get me brass for me ticket!"

"All right." Derek got up. "I need to go and get me tea, whilst I think on I've brought you this book to read. And a torch for when it gets dark."

"Eh, thanks Derek!"

Tim snuggled up in the straw feeling happy and comfortable now his plans were in force. He did not bother with the book as he found reading hard – he had to squint to make out the words. He felt very tired and gradually began to doze off. He slept comfortably blissfully unaware of his mother and father's distress and unaware of the searchers who went on looking for him until the total darkness rendered any further searching futile.


	4. Chapter 4

In bed that night Kate knew, although he was lying with his back to her, Nick wasn't asleep. She reached over and put on the bedside light. She put her hand on his arm.

"You need to sleep," she said

He sighed and sat up in bed. She cuddled up to him.

"Where is he Kate?" he asked.

"He'll turn up I'm sure," Kate replied but she wasn't naive. She knew there were a number of things that could happen to a young child missing from home. Injured from a slip or trip, ill from sleeping out on a cold night. "All this could have been avoided Nick!"

"I know school haven't dealt with it all very well – Miss Benson in particular! – but you know, Tim's Dad doesn't help the way he goes on." Nick bit his lip. "But then can you blame him – he's worried and they've been under strain with Tim struggling at school, the youngest being poorly and he's been working long hours at work as well."

"And no luck with finding the dynamite?"

"Nothing."

"Well come on. Even more reason to get some rest now. You're going to be absolutely exhausted. With any luck Tim will either get fed up himself and come home or he'll be found tomorrow. "

Nick nodded and snuggled back into bed. But despite Kate's calm reassurance sleep did not come easily that night.

* * *

Tim had a bit of an uncomfortable night. It was cold in the barn and a bit creepy as well and he was glad when daylight came. It also brought Derek with a doorstep of bread with butter. Derek was en route to school and, having fed the hens, he now came to feed his lodger.

"All's I could get yer," he said indicating the slice of bread.

"Me mam does porridge for breakfast," Tim said longingly. "Wi' loads of milk an' that."

"Why don't yer go home if you're getting fed up?" Derek asked.

"I'll get it off me Dad won't I? And then I'll go back to school and get it off old Benson an' all." Tim looked mutinous. "Isn't my fault, I can't do me lessons. Can't even see the board half of the time!"

"Why don't you tell your mam that?" asked Derek.

Tim shrugged.

"Well any road I'd best go. I'm coming home for me dinner so I'll try and get you summat else to eat."

"What about me money for me train ticket?

"You still going then?" Derek asked.

"Aye."

"Well I'll see what I can do. Me mam's around a lot its not easy!" Derek turned to go then said, "You'd best go up into t'hayloft. Me Dad's coming to move the tractor – its got to go for a repair or summat."

Tim obediently shinned up the ladder in the barn which led up to the big hayloft. He felt very bored and cold and generally a bit fed up.

It was as well he moved for not long after Mr Bottomley came into the barn, started up the tractor and drove it out of the barn totally unaware of Tim's presence in the hayloft above.

* * *

Nick was seeking help from an unlikely source. Claude Greengrass. When Nick initially arrived at Claude's smallholding, despite banging on the door repeatedly no one answered. As he turned to go back to the motorbike Nick was amused to see Claude skulking across the yard clearly trying to get into his barn without the police constable seeing him. Probably Nick thought because of the brace of pheasant or rabbit he was concealing under his army greatcoat.

"I'm not interested in what you don't want me to see Claude," he called across.

Claude wearily turned round. "That sharp you'll cut yourself one day," he grumbled.

"I want your help," Nick told him.

"Oh aye?"

"Its Tim Brewster Claude. I need to find him. I think you can help." Nick paused. "You know every inch of the moors roundabout. You've got snares on all the estates. You'll know places we don't know. Where a youngster might hide out for a day or two if he didn't want to be found.

Claude blinked. "Well ah might. But that doesn't mean I've seen him because I haven't."

"You help me out and I'll stop Blaketon bothering you for a while."

"Aye all right. I'll go and have a look about when I've – well, done a couple of things."

Nick had to smile at this wondering what nefarious things this might be.

* * *

Derek meantime was very worried. At first he had been excited by the thought of hiding Tim in the barn and sneaking out food to him and so on. But now it was all getting a bit much. He'd had to lie directly to PC Rowan and tell him no, he did not know where Tim Brewster was. Tim was now begging Derek to steal money and Derek was a lad of good character who knew this was a very bad thing to do. Lots of people were out searching for Tim and it was causing a lot of worry at school as well.

To make matters worse as Derek walked home from school he passed Mrs Brewster standing at her garden gate. She smiled weakly at him. "Hallo Derek, are you going straight home?"

"Yes, Mrs Brewster."

"Good boy." She wrung her hands. "I just thought I'd come to the gate and see if I could see our Tim on the road anywhere. I wish I knew where he was – I just want him to come home!" She'd turned away from him then but Derek could see she was crying.

Derek felt very sick as he walked on.

Rather than going straight home he went to the barn. Tim had come back down into the main bit of the barn again. For something to do he was trying to read the book Derek had brought but he had to hold the book near to his nose to make anything out at all.

"You need specs," Derek said sitting down next to Tim. Tim shrugged.

"I've just seen your Mum," Derek said.

Tim looked up at him.

"She's right upset." Derek paused. "I reckon you should go home Tim."

"When I get to me Granny's, she'll tell 'em where I am won't she?" Tim looked at him. "I won't say as you hid me or owt."

"I – I don't know if I can get you the money like to get you to your Gran's."

"You said –"

"Aye but its stealing in't it?"

"Well – well I'll steal it meself from somewhere! Thanks for nowt!"

Derek sighed. "Keep yer hair on. Just – just leave it wi' me all right?"

Tim nodded. "Can you get me summat to eat? I'm starving!"

Derek nodded and quietly left the barn. But his mind was made up. He knew what he had to do and it wasn't necessarily what Tim wanted but it was the only thing to be done.

Rather than going off home he headed back towards the village – towards the Police House.

* * *

In the meantime Tim turned back to his book but he was getting more and more frustrated with not being able to read properly. After about half an hour he suddenly looked up. He could hear voices and they were coming close!

Quickly Tim ducked behind some pallets stored in the barn. The barn door was ajar and two youths came in. They were about sixteen, scruffy and both of them wearing battered leather jackets.

As Tim watched they went to the ladder to the hayloft and climbed up into it. Unbeknownst to Tim they went to a spot in the hayloft and kneeling down pushed aside the straw. There, they cautiously unwrapped the sacking they had earlier placed to conceal what they did not want others to see.

"Careful," one said to the other.

"I know!"

They sat back on their heels and looked down at the dynamite they had stolen from the quarry.

"We need to move it," the first lad said.

"Nah. You heard what they've been saying. This stuff could go off at nothing. There's no way I would have taken it had I known. It could have gone off in us hands."

"Well it didn't did it!" The first lad then smiled. "I know. We could just light the fuse here. It'd solve the problem wouldn't it?"

"It'll take the whole barn!"

"And that's our problem because?"

* * *

Derek had walked stolidly back to the village and knocked on the door of the Police House. Nick Rowan happened to be in having just nipped back to pick up messages from Ashfordly. He wearily opened the door to Derek's knock.

"Hallo Derek," he said. "I'm afraid we've not found Tim yet."

"Mr Rowan," the lad said miserably. "I'm right sorry. I lied ter yer all along. Tim's in me Dad's barn Mr Rowan. I knew he were there all t'time and I should've told yer!"


	5. Chapter 5

Nick pulled on his greatcoat, not bothering with his helmet and gloves, and left the house with Derek having firstly updated Alf Ventress back at the station.

"We'll go in my car Derek," he said. "I don't want to risk you coming off the motorbike!"

Derek grinned. "Eh, that red fancy one you've got Mr Rowan?"

"Sorry Derek. My wife left her car at home today so we'll use hers."

Derek's face fell. Kate's trusty Triumph Herald did not cut the same mustard as a ride in Nick's MG would have done.

As they got in the car Derek looked nervously at Nick. "Am I in a lot of trouble Mr Rowan?"

Nick sighed as he started the car. However he spoke carefully. "You've done the right thing in the end Derek," he said. "And all Tim's mum and dad want is him home safely. But I did ask you directly at school if you knew where Tim was and you said you didn't know. Lying's never going to get you anywhere in the end Derek."

"I know."

"Why did you come to me in the end?" Nick asked as he drove up towards the Bottomley's farm.

"I saw Mrs Brewster in t'village earlier today and she were right upset. Crying and everything. It didn't seem right not saying owt when she were so upset. And Tim kept asking me to try and get some money for him – well the only way I could do that would be to pinch it out of the jar my mum keeps – and it ain't right to steal Mr Rowan."

"No its not." Nick glanced at him. "What did Tim want the money for?"

"To get a train ticket. He was going to go his Gran's in Manchester." Derek paused. "Oh heck."

They'd pulled up in the Bottomley's yard and Derek's father was there looking puzzled wondering why Derek had been brought home by the village constable. Derek had a feeling that a great deal of trouble was about to come his way.

John Bottomley called to his wife who also came outside. "Everything all right Mr Rowan?" he asked.

"Derek's fine," Nick said, "but he's just knocked on the door of the police house to tell me he's been helping Tim Brewster hide in your barn!"

"What!" exclaimed John as Mavis Bottomley said with a sigh, "Oh Derek!"

"I'm sorry Dad," Derek mumbled.

"I were up in t' barn earlier getting the tractor," John said. "I never saw anyone there."

Derek scuffed the ground with the toe of his shoe. "Told Tim to hide when yer came in Dad."

"Mr Rowan, I'm that sorry," Mavis said. "If we'd known –"

"Its fine, Mrs Bottomley," Nick said reassuringly. "Derek did the right thing in the end, telling me. I'll walk up there now and get Tim then I can take him home."

"I'll walk up wi'yer," John said.

"I'll come too Dad. Tim might hide if he hears yer but he'll come out if I'm there. He's in the back o't barn near the feed," Derek said.

* * *

But in the barn things were deteriorating. Tim huddled behind the pallets as the two youths almost fell down the ladder from the hayloft. They ran to the barn doors knowing they had very little time to get out of the barn and get clear. Leaving the barn they began to run down the slope cannoning straight into the path of not just the local constable but also the farmer whose barn they were in the process of destroying.

"Hey steady on then!" John grabbed one lad as Nick grabbed the other.

"Let me go you stupid idiot!" Nick's captive screamed at him. "We need to get away from t'barn!"

"What've you done then?" Nick snapped. He shook the lad hard by the scruff of the neck. "Set fire to it have you?"

"The dynamite!" the other lad shouted at him. "We nicked it, its hid in there and we've lit it. The whole lot's gonna go!"

Nick stared wild-eyed at him then shoved the lad he was holding at John Bottomley and began to run to the barn. "Nay Mr Rowan leave it!" John shouted after him but knew it was futile because they couldn't leave Tim in there without at least trying to save him.

One of the lads gasped. "What's he doing, he can't stop it!"

"You stupid bloody idiots!" John yelled at them. "There's a child in there!" He turned to his son."Run Derek. Back to the house and tell your mother what's what!"

"Dad! Tim!" the boy cried.

"Leave it Derek, just go boy! Now!" John knew categorically Nick Rowan would not get Tim out in time and he did not want Derek near the place when it went up.

Derek took to his heels.

In the meantime Nick raced to the barn and got inside the doors. He could not see Tim Brewster anywhere.

"Tim! Where the hell are you? Tim we need to get out of here now!" Nick frantically ran down the barn to the far end and spotted Tim huddled behind some pallets.

"I'm not going home!" Tim shouted as Nick pulled the pallets to one side and roughly grabbed hold of him.

"Move it Tim, now!" Nick grabbed hold of the lad scooping him up into his arms despite Tim's protests and turned to run. The doors at the end of the barn seemed so far away and there was only one way in and one way out.

* * *

The explosion when it came was terrific. It blew out the windows in the Bottomley's farmhouse. It knocked John Bottomley and his two captives off their feet and left them lying stunned.

As they slowly got to their feet the two lads stared in horror at the results of their actions. The barn had seemingly imploded in on itself. A mass of planks, rubble and roof sheeting. The big timber stanchions which had supported the structure had given way entirely and crashed down across the rubble.

John turned away white faced. Mavis his wife came racing up to meet him. "Oh John no, please God no."

"Tim – and Mr Rowan. They're under all that lot Mavis." John turned back to look at the scene of devastation. "What chance could they possibly have?" He ran a hand over his eyes. "Nick Rowan just charged in there like to get Tim knowing the whole lot was going to go. He must have known he didn't have time to get him out!"

* * *

But unknown to them two miracles had taken place. The first being the water pipe in the barn fractured and this gush of water effectively put paid to any fire.

The other miracle was the way the barn fell. The roof was made up of corrugated iron sheeting. As the barn imploded a heavy piece came crashing down but became wedged between two roof joists which had come down at the same time forming a sort of improvised shelter. Rubble and planking then crashed down onto this burying it and weighing it down but creating the smallest of spaces underneath .The timber stanchions then had crashed down either side of this.

And under that protective iron sheeting in the tiniest of spaces lay Nick Rowan and Tim Brewster.

Nick had known he had hardly any time to get Tim out. Then time had been lost as he had to go down the barn to fetch Tim , the boy refusing to come out. So although Nick had initially turned to run for it having grabbed hold of the youngster he, recognized there would be no way out for them. Accordingly he hit the ground doing all he could for the boy by shielding the child's body with his. As the barn imploded around them, in the resulting maelstrom, thankfully for a short brief period they both lost awareness.

* * *

It was Tim who came to himself properly first, lying on his side in the smallest of dark places with the corrugated iron sheeting just above his head. Nick Rowan was lying half across him but not moving. Tim whimpered a little. As he did so Nick stirred slightly.

"Mr Rowan?"Tim asked fearfully.

"Tim." Nick cleared his throat. "Tim are you all right?"

"I- I think so."

"Good boy."

"Are you all right?"

"Hang on a minute." Nick had to think about it. Cautiously he moved onto his side taking his weight off the boy. Nothing seemed to hurt too much. "Yeah, think so. Hang on. My torch is in my pocket – not the side I'm lying on luckily. Let me see if I can get it out. Tim we need to keep really still by the way just in case we bring anything else crashing down on us all right?"

"Yeah."

Nick managed to get his torch out. To his relief it had survived the explosion. He shone it around. They were lying in a tiny void surrounded by rubble. Just above their heads was the iron sheeting. Nick carefully put a hand up and gently pushed it. It didn't budge.

"Right." He said. "That above is part of the roof yeah? And I think its wedged between something and then that's stopped us being hit by the rubble coming down. But the rubble then has landed on the iron sheeting so we can't push it out of the way. Do you see?"

"How – how will we get out?"

"They'll have to dig us out Tim!" Nick said. "Might take a little while. You're going to need to be a really brave lad all right?"

"Mr Rowan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did the barn fall down?"

Nick said, "Did you see two lads come into the barn Tim?"

"Yeah. They went up into the hayloft."

"All right. Well you know the explosive which went missing? That we've been looking for? They stole it Tim. They'd hidden it in the barn here. And before leaving the barn they lit it."

"So the barn exploded."

"That's right."

Tim went quiet for a minute.

"Did Derek tell you I were in the barn?"

"Yeah. We came up here to get you and bumped into the two lads as they were running off. I tried to get you out of here before it all went up but-"

"I – I hid when yer came into the barn. If – if I'd come out right away would we have got out?"

"I don't think so Tim. We didn't quite have enough time."

Another pause. Then there was a sniff. Nick flashed the torch briefly onto the boy's face. He was in tears.

"Hey Tim, come on! Need you to be a brave lad for me."

"Its all my fault Mr Rowan. And I've upset me mam and me dad. I'll get in loads o't' trouble at school. And if it weren't that I hid you wouldn't have run in the barn to get me out and –"

"Tim!" Nick spoke firmly. "Listen. The fact we're lying here like this isn't your fault. It's the fault of those two idiots who nicked that dynamite in the first place. The other stuff – school, running away from home, all of it, we can sort it Tim. And we will!"

A pause. "Will we?"

"Yes. Honestly. Everything's going to be fine Tim." Nick swallowed hard. Lying in the dark with the rubble lying on top of them Nick knew their situation was just about as precarious as it could possibly be yet he had to do all he could to make sure his fears did not communicate themselves to the young child lying trapped with him. Momentarily Nick closed his eyes fighting down the sensation of panic from being trapped in such a small space. Getting hold of himself he focused back on Tim. "You just lie nice and still Tim and we'll get out of here I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

The remnants of the barn had been cordoned off and no one was allowed inside that inner circle other than the Fire Service who were stood by the cordon forming their plan of action. To just start frantically pulling aside rubble and debris would only make matters worse. They needed to work calmly and methodically. In any event the big timber stanchions lying across the debris made access very difficult and there was the danger of them shifting as rubble was moved. They needed to be taken away to allow clear access and that wasn't going to be an easy task.

Mr and Mrs Brewster stood silently side by side a little way down the slope holding onto each other trying to come to terms with what had happened and with the potential loss of their son.

Kate Rowan, wrapped in her long warm winter coat, stood silently and apart, by the wall, barely able to take in what had happened.

Down by the field gate were a gaggle of curious onlookers held securely back by the police.

PC Phil Bellamy, white faced and grim, loaded the two youths into the waiting police van to be taken back to the police station. One lad was quiet and clearly terrified. The other one was more bolshy.

"We can't be blamed for the kid being in t'barn," he said, " and it ain't our fault that bobby went running in like that."

Phil stepped forward angrily but PC Alf Ventress was stood nearby and he intervened quickly. "Leave it Phil, they'll get what they deserve," he said. He nodded at two constables stood nearby and they stepped forward to drive the van down to Ashfordly.

Phil turned away sick at heart. Alf put a hand on the lad's shoulder. "I know," he said simply.

Phil looked over at Kate. "What's she going to do Alf, without Nick?"

"Lets not give up hope lad," Alf said gently.

"Oh come on Alf. Its like a bomb site up there! How can anyone survive under that?"

Alf took a sharp breath unable to deny the truth of what Phil was saying.

They looked up as Sergeant Oscar Blaketon came up to them with the Leading Fireman. "Sarge?" Alf asked.

"Fire brigade say they'll start by removing the rubble layer by layer in the area we think they might be – toward the end of the barn where young Timothy was hiding. But before we do that they want those big timber supports shifting. They're in t'road." Blaketon paused. "We need to get some cranes in or summat ter lift them. So its going to take a bit o'time I'm afraid before we can even start thinking about shifting all that rubble."

"Sarge!" Phil looked sharply at Oscar. "The quarry. They'd have lifting gear wouldn't they? And it in't that far from here."

"Well done Bellamy!" Blaketon said in relief.

The fire officer looked at Blaketon. "Can you get it organised?"

"I'll sort it," Alf said stolidly. "I'll use t'phone from the farmhouse."

* * *

Kate felt a pull on her sleeve. She looked down. It was young Derek Bottomley holding a mug of tea. "Me mam said yer ter have this Dr Rowan," he said.

Despite herself Kate managed a weak smile for the boy's sake. "That's very kind Derek, thank you," she said taking the mug.

Derek suddenly dissolved into tears. "Its all my fault is this!"

"Oh Derek no!" Kate put the mug down on the wall and crouched in front of him putting her arms around the child. "You've done nothing wrong! Well, other than hiding Tim and not telling us where he was but that's all! You're not responsible for what's happened here! Its those boys who lit the explosive who have to take all the blame for this!"

He nodded wiping his eyes a little. Kate straightened up and looked at Mrs Bottomley who had come over to reassure her boy.

"Lets get you inside love," she said now to Derek. "And how about you Dr Rowan? Won't you come and wait in't house where it'll be warmer?"

"I can't Mrs Bottomley. I need to – I need to stay here until I know."

Mrs Bottomley nodded. "I understand lovey. Well you're welcome if you should change your mind. Drink that tea now, it'll help warm you up a bit."

She gently led Derek away. Kate sipped her tea slowly and then put it back down on the wall again as Phil came up to her.

"Kate!"

Her resolve crumbled and she couldn't hold the tears back. "Phil I-"

He held her gently for a minute or two and as she stepped back from him she saw he too had tears in his eyes.

"I wish they'd let us do summat Kate!" he mumbled. "Dig or – summat – anything but just stand here."

"I know. But they need to make it safe I suppose." She closed her eyes momentarily. "I've just got this awful picture in my head they're both lying under there hurt and wondering why no one's coming for them. But then when I look at what they're lying under, I just think to myself how Phil? How could they survive that?" Kate could barely fight back her tears. "I know why Nick did it Phil, he couldn't have left Tim Brewster there without trying to save him – but at the same time, I'm angry with him Phil!" She couldn't go on and Phil caught hold of her again trying to reassure and soothe her.

* * *

John Bottomley stood near the cordon. There was too much talk and planning to his liking and he said so as Sergeant Blaketon came back up the slope with the fire officer.

"Can't we just round up a few o't farmers and get digging?" he asked.

"Believe me," said the fire officer. "I want to get my lads in there now. But if we do we could cause more harm than good. Those big timber supports are right in the way to begin with and they need shifting but carefully. Also its best if – well its us doing the digging. You know."

John said quietly, "You think there's no hope."

"Always hope, sir," said the fireman stolidly. "All that keeps us going sometimes."

* * *

The Brewsters and Kate were now standing together, those with the most to lose quietly supporting each other through their worst nightmare. Sergeant Blaketon gently brought them up to speed with the situation. "When those big beams have been shifted," he said quietly, "the Fire Service can get on. They'll move all t'rubble in layers and work downwards. It's hard as we don't rightly know where they are in the barn but we'll start wi' t'area we know Tim was hiding in." He paused. "I'd like nowt more than ter get in there meself and get on wi' getting them out but we have ter take it slow."

"Aye we understand," Ted Brewster said. He cleared his throat. "Can I help, like, when they start t'diggin'?"

"Best leave it wi't' Fire Brigade Mr Brewster," Blaketon said quietly. He looked at them. "Would yer like to wait in the warm? We'll let yer know when we know."

"Come on love," Ted Brewster said to his wife. "You look fair perished. Lets wait in the farmhouse just for a bit eh?"

Weeping and shocked she allowed herself to be led away.

"I'll wait here Sergeant," Kate said.

"He's a brave lad that husband of yours." Blaketon looked straight at her. "We'll do our best for him."

She nodded. "I know. But – but, well, its not looking good is it?"

Blaketon looked steadily at her.

"Be honest with me Sergeant."

"Happen – well, happen yer should be prepared Dr Rowan." He swallowed hard. "I'm that sorry." He looked up as he saw Kate''s colleague, fellow doctor James Radcliffe walking up the slope towards them.

James took in the scene of devastation swiftly. "Oh Kate." He shook his head. "I've been in York - I'd have got here sooner if I'd known."

She leaned thankfully against him and he put his arm around her. James looked at Sergeant Blaketon and saw the truth of the matter in the Sergeant's face. James closed his eyes momentarily. The scale of this tragedy would devastate the small community of Aidensfield.

"What do you think James?" Kate asked as they watched Blaketon walk back up to the cordon. "Any chance for them?"

"We won't know anything for certain until they find them Kate," James said grimly. "So lets not give up hope until we have to. And whatever happens you won't have to face it alone. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Lying underneath the mass of rubble protected only by the flimsy roof sheeting Nick Rowan and Tim Brewster could hear nothing for some time. Then the eerie silence was broken as they heard a rumbling noise.

"Mr Rowan!" Tim sounded panicked.

"Easy Tim its all right." Nick put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I think –I'm not sure- they might have got some sort of crane or something to start lifting away some of of whatever's lying on top of us. That might dislodge some of the rubble so there might be a few crashes and bangs all right?"

To prove the truth of his words there was a clang as something hit the top of their shelter. Tim whimpered.

"All right, I know." Nick gently took the boy's hand whilst praying that whatever they were doing up there did not dislodge the iron sheeting. If that happened he and Tim would have no chance. They would be crushed beneath it. To distract himself Nick swung his focus back on Tim who was trembling.

"Tim. You're shaking." Nick gave the boy's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Cold? Scared? Both?"

"Both Mr Rowan." Tim looked at the torch. "Will it stay on?"

"I hope so. I put a new battery in today," Nick replied.

"Are you not scared Mr Rowan?"

"Policemen aren't allowed to be scared Tim. Its in our rulebook," Nick said solemnly.

Despite everything Tim managed a smile at this.

"So," Nick said, "as we can't do anything else at the moment, lets talk about why you ran away from home in the first place."

"I- I've been right struggling at school Mr Rowan. I can hardly see my books to write or t'blackboard to copy stuff." Tim sniffed. "I used to like reading and stuff but I had to stop – it were hard to see the words."

"Did you not think to tell anyone Tim? Your Mum? Your teacher at school?"

"Mum's been right busy wi' me sister being poorly. I didn't like to bother her no more."

"And your school teacher?"

"Well she told Miss Benson and Miss Benson said I were just messing about."

"Oh Tim."

"And me Dad he just shouts a lot."

"I don't think he means that Tim. He just works long hours and worries a lot I expect." Nick paused. "We need to get this sorted but I reckon a pair of glasses will improve things a lot."

"Derek said I need specs. He brought me a book and he saw me struggling to read it."

"Well Derek might well be right."

Tim said in a quiet voice, "How much trouble am I in for running away Mr Rowan?"

"Not much Tim. I think your mum and dad will just be glad to have you home safe. But you know running away never solves things. Don't do it again."

"I-I won't Mr Rowan." Tim bit his lip. "Will Derek get in trouble for hiding me?"

"I've told him that lying isn't a particularly good habit to get into," Nick said, "and his mum and dad will probably have a few words with him about it but that'll be it I reckon." He winced a little.

"You all right Mr Rowan?"

"Yeah. There's just not much room in here is there and I've got a bit of cramp."

"Mr Rowan?"

"Yes, Tim."

"Thanks – for trying to rescue me and for being so nice about everything."

"That's all right Tim." Nick paused. "Can't hear those cranes any more can you? Maybe now they've shifted some of whatever's above us they'll start digging in."

"How will they know where we are?"

"They don't so that's why we need to be patient. If we hear them nearby though we can make a bit of noise ourselves and that should lead them into us."

* * *

As darkness was falling big arc lamps had been set up in the field to give the rescuers light to work by. Everyone held their breath as they watched the big timber stanchions being lifted away but the quarrymen knew their job and this operation was completed safely.

"And now," the Leading Fireman said to Blaketon "we can start to dig. The rubble field is actually not that deep so hopefully it won't take too long to get down there."

"If they're not where we think they are?"

"We keep looking."

* * *

James Radcliffe gave Kate another hot drink.

"Don't you need to get home James for your girls?" Kate asked.

"My housekeeper will see to them. I'm not leaving you Kate."

She managed a weak smile. "I'm glad you're here."

* * *

"Can I help with the digging?" Phil asked Oscar Blaketon.

"No lad. You wait here. Its best."

"For when we find what we're expecting you mean Sarge," Phil said bitterly.

* * *

Hearing that the digging out was about to start the Brewsters came back up into the field. They stood side by side Ted Brewster's arm around his wife.

"We feel so responsible Dr Rowan," he said to Kate.

"Mr Brewster?" Kate was puzzled.

"Well if our Tim hadn't run away from home, hadn't hidden in t'barn in t'first place. Your husband wouldn't have had to risk himself would he?"

Kate shook her head. "I don't see it like that," she said. "The ones responsible for - what's happened are at the police station Mr Brewster. The lads who set that dynamite in the first place."

"That's good of yer to see it like that Dr Rowan."

John Bottomley was stood nearby. "I couldn't believe it, Dr Rowan, the way your husband went charging into that barn to try and get young Tim out. Never a thought for himself." He sighed. "Happen I should have tried to stop him."

Kate despite everything managed a weak smile. "I'd have liked to have seen you try!"

* * *

Tim moved a little. "What time is it Mr Rowan?"

Nick managed to look at his watch. "Sorry Tim. My watch is broken. Try to hold on there yeah? They must be trying to get us out. You're still cold aren't you?" Nick still had hold of the boy's hand and it felt like ice.

"A bit." Tim's lip trembled. "Want to go home Mr Rowan."

"I know. Hang on in there for me Tim. Hopefully it won't be too long now."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I'm not being very brave am I?"

"I think you're being exceptionally brave Tim." Then Nick glanced up sharply. "Did you hear anything then Tim?"

"I – I don't know."

"I thought I heard voices." Nick put a cautious hand up and tapped on the tin sheeting.

Up above the firemen and the police constables assigned to help them looked at each other. They were not down to the tin sheeting yet but getting close.

"I definitely heard summat then," one fire officer said.

Another called down, "If there's anyone down there can you tap again?"

Nick heard him loud and clear and tapped harder on the sheeting.

The Leading Fire Officer came up behind them. "We're hearing someone down there sir!" one fireman said. "Tapping like!"

"So we've got one alive possibly?" The man took a breath. "All right concentrate on this area. But take your time now. No rushing."

* * *

Kate felt sick as she saw Blaketon coming over to where they were waiting for news. She felt James take her hand. "All right Kate," he said gently.

Blaketon cleared his throat. "In the area where they're working," he said, "they can hear someone tapping under the rubble."

Kate looked at James her face filled with sudden hope. Ted Brewster pulled his wife nearer to him.

"Let me and Alf help now Sarge," Phil said stepping forward. "Please."

"All right," Blaketon said. "But – well, lets not build up our hopes too much all right? And we need to work steady - I know we want to rush in and dig as quick as possible but that's not what's needed right now."

* * *

"Its getting noisy in here Mr Rowan," Tim said. "And I can hear voices now."

"They're getting close. We might be out of here soon with luck."

"!'m scared Mr Rowan but I'd have been even more scared if you hadn't been here an' all."

Nick smiled a little at this. "Well try to stop being scared at all now Tim. Lets look forward to getting out of here."

Then they both jumped as there was a very loud clang. "They must be right above us!" Nick exclaimed.

Indeed their rescuers had now exposed the iron sheeting.

The Leading Fire Officer looked at Blaketon. "They're under there I reckon. Its just possible it might have saved their lives."

Blaketon called down. "Nick? Nick Rowan? Are you under there?"

And Nick's voice came back to them. "Sarge? Yeah I'm here and Tim Brewster as well. We're okay - I think!"

"Well done lad!" Blaketon's voice was full of pure relief. "You hang on in there. We're nearly down to you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Phil slithered down from the rubble, ducked under the cordon and ran to where Kate Rowan and Tim's parents were standing. "They're still in there," he gasped, "but Nick's spoken to us and he says they're both all right. A piece of iron sheeting came down from the roof and got wedged and its protected them from all the rubble coming down. We can't see them yet – we need to get that iron sheeting out of the way – but it looks like they're going to be all right. It shouldn't be much longer now!"

It was too much for Mrs Brewster who broke down in tears.

"All right, I know," her husband said gently. "Hold up there love. We've got our lad back."

"How much longer Phil?" Kate asked.

Phil was about to reply when Blaketon shouted to him from where they were trying to manoeuvre the piece of iron sheeting. "Need to get back to it," Phil said putting a hand on Kate's arm. "Not long Kate. Promise."

He jogged back to the rubble site. Kate could not fight back the tears and James took hold of her. "Kate its all right, he'll be out in two ticks."

"I know I'm sorry its -" Kate fought for self-control. "I was so sure he wouldn't get out James."

* * *

With all hands the iron sheeting was hauled away and there lying side by side were Nick and young Tim Brewster. They were cold, cut and bruised, and in Nick's case suffering from cramp but that was the extent of it. Nothing short of miraculous given the entire barn structure had collapsed down on them.

Nick could not begin to describe the relief he felt as rescue finally arrived and to finally feel cool air on his face after being trapped in that dark confined space for so long.

"Rowan. Its good ter see yer," Blaketon said. "How are you young Tim?"

"F-fine. Mr Rowan looked after me."

"He's really cold Sarge," Nick said in concern.

"All right. We'll haul you out Tim. Hang on. Nick, are you able to get yourself out once we've got Tim out of the way?"

"Yeah no problem."

Tim was hauled away and then Nick with some assistance, carefully scrambled out as well. He stared around at the devastation, shocked by the sight.

"Aye I know." Blaketon put a hand on his arm. "But its over now. You'll get a commendation for this I'll see to it myself. You risked your life for that lad."

"You'd have done exactly the same Sarge," Nick replied. He noted the big heavy timber stanchions still with the lifting gear attached, which had been pulled to one side. He looked at Blaketon. "Take it they came down as well?"

His Sergeant nodded briefly. "Aye. We had ter shift them before we could even start ter think about digging out. That's why you were in there so long."

"I – my watch was broken. How long were we in there?" Nick felt disorientated, it had been daylight when the barn went up and now it was dark the only light coming from the big arc lights.

"Good three hours mebbe a bit longer."

Nick took a breath. "Good job we ended up underneath that sheeting. Although if one of those stanchions had come down across us –"

Blaketon put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "It didn't lad and we've got you out. No what ifs. Never does any good."

"Bloody good to see you Nick," Phil said. He was holding Tim, now wrapped in a blanket, in his arms. "You had us a bit worried there you two!"

"Is me mam and dad here?" asked Tim.

"Aye. Lets take yer to 'em." Cautiously Phil stepped down from the rubble and under the cordon to reunite Tim with his parents.

"I think someone wants to see you an' all Nick,"Alf said quietly.

"Come on lad, lets help you down." Carefully Blaketon guided Nick off the rubble and they followed Phil under the cordon.

Kate, standing next to James, had watched silently as Nick was helped down and as he appeared on her side of the cordon she began to run, desperate to get to him, to see for herself he really was all right.

"Nick!" She flung herself into his arms. "Oh my God you've had me so scared! I thought – I thought I'd lost you!"

He held her tightly. "I'm sorry love, I had to try and get him out."

"Oh of course you did! I know!" She tried to smile. "Just don't put me through anything like that again in a hurry that's all!" She looked up at him. "Are you sure you're all right? It must have been hell under there."

He gave a brief nod. "But its over now." He looked around. "Those two who lit the dynamite - they didn't get away did they?"

"We've packed them off to Ashfordly," Blaketon said grimly. "They're going to get the book thrown at them don't you worry about that Silly sods its a miracle they didn't blow themselves into pieces!"

James had been giving Tim, now resident in his Dad's arms, a very quick look –over, now he stepped over to Nick.

"Good to see you Nick. You had us worried – you and this scamp here." Deliberately James kept his tone of voice light. "Tim seems to have come out of it in one piece - how about you?"

"Honestly, I'm fine," Nick said. "Nothing a hot bath and a cup of tea won't cure!"

"I'm sure we can manage that," Kate said. She was holding onto Nick, unable to let him go. She'd been convinced she'd lost him. "Lets get you home. You look half frozen."

"Mr Rowan." Mr Brewster stepped forward. "I can never – well, both me and my wife here – we owe you a great deal. You risked yourself to try to save our lad."

"Its my job Mr Brewster," Nick replied. "And we had a good chat while were under there didn't' we Tim? Sorted a few things out?"

"Yes Mr Rowan." Tim gave the policeman a smile. "Thanks ever so much for helping me Mr Rowan. I were scared when I was lying there and not able to get out but I'd have been even more scared if you'd not helped me and talked to me like."

"You're very welcome Tim." Nick looked at the boy's parents. "Tim's promised me he'll not run away again. I think he means it don't you Tim?"

"Aye Mr Rowan."

"Thank you again," Mrs Brewster said very quietly. "I might not have had a son tonight but for you."

"Aye," John Bottomley said from where he was standing nearby. "I couldn't believe it the way you went racing in t'barn like that. Not a thought for yourself."

Nick felt a bit embarrassed. "I only did what – well," he said looking at Sergeant Blaketon, Alf and young Phil, "any of us would have done."

Kate squeezed his arm. "Come on," she said, "lets get you home."

They walked together down the field still holding on to each other. Behind them came the Brewsters, Mr Brewster still holding his son in his arms.

Blaketon stood for a moment watching the firemen making sure all was secure and tidying the site. Alf stood with him.

"We were lucky tonight Sarge," Alf said suddenly.

Blaketon nodded. "Aye. Could all have ended very differently." He paused. "Someone was on our side tonight Alf and that's a fact!"

* * *

A good hot bath was very welcome for Nick and then at Kate's insistence and actually without much argument he went to bed. She brought him up a hot drink and as he lay in bed drinking it Kate lay next to him cuddling up to him.

"I never thought I'd do this again," she said. "I was scared tonight Nick."

He managed a grin. "So was I, a bit," he admitted. "I knew I couldn't do it you know. I knew I couldn't get Tim out in time before it went up. When I went into the barn he hid from me behind some pallets but it wouldn't have mattered even if he had come out straight away. We were never going to get out. But I had to try for him Kate."

"Of course you did," she said. "Although, its no good is it? Me saying to you, never do anything like that again!"

"I hope," Nick said fervently, "I never have to!"

She shook her head. "I love you so much Nick. Why is it you never realise what you have until you think it's been taken away from you?"

"I was pretty sure we weren't going to get out of there Tim and I," Nick told her. "I didn't want him to know that. Just kept him talking - poor kid, he's been through it, struggling to see properly at school, his Dad giving him a hard time, and our Miss Benson at the school. He's not a bad kid."

"I know."

"You'd be right to be angry with me. I put myself at risk Kate."

"You risked yourself for someone else. Nick I understand you know. It's who you are and its why you do the job you do. And I love you for it." Kate gave a deep shaky sigh. "And I'd never ask you to stop doing your job or think about putting yourself first for my sake. Just – just take care of yourself all right? I need you Nick Rowan!"


End file.
